Kratos (Mortal Kombat)
Summary Ancient Greece knew no more bloodthirsty warrior than Kratos, who for a time was the God of War. Mortal once more, Kratos withdrew from the ages-old clash between men and gods. But his solitude was broken when he was ripped through space and time. As the madness subsided, Kratos found himself in present-day Outworld, kneeling before Shao Kahn. To ensure his victory in Mortal Kombat, the emperor had invoked an ancient ritual, sacrificing the souls of his vanguard to summon and enslave the most powerful warrior of all time. But the spell alone could not contain Kratos, who soon regained his free will. Enraged by Shao Kahn's arrogance, Kratos vowed to rip the warlord's spine from his body. The God of War had returned to battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 7-B Name: Kratos, God of War Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Versatile Weapon Mastery, Magic, Weapon Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Speed Boost, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Shockwave Generation, Light Manipulation, Blind Effect, Petrification, Possibly Absorption, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Broke out of Shao Kahn's spell which enslaved the mind of Kratos) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Killed Johnny Cage, Baraka and Sonya Blade in his ending), possibly City level (Killed Shao Kahn and was going to kill Raiden and Fujin before they paid their respects) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, possibly Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Shao Kahn) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly City level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Blades of Exile, Bow of Apollo, Golden Fleece, Head of Helios, Blade of Olympus, Boots of Hermes, Nemean Cestus, Medusa's Head Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled in everything related to combat and bloodshed. He is a Spartan general) Weaknesses: Has some anger management issues and can be blinded by it, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Apollo's Bow:' Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and shoots two or three arrows. *'Golden Fleece:' After parrying a projectile, he will launch an energy blast back at his opponent. After parrying a melee attack, he'll slam into the opponent. **'Argos Ram:' After parrying an attack, Kratos slams his blades on the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Head Of Helios:' Kratos pulls out the Head of Helios, which emits a small shockwave of light that blinds the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a second attack. *'Zeus' Rage:' A quicktime event style move where Kratos slashes the opponent and then punches them when they're on their knees. **'Revenge Of Olympus:' The next attack adds a stab with the Blade of Olympus. *'Hermes Dash:' Using the Boots of Hermes, Kratos dashes through his opponent, damaging him/her and leaving a trail of fire. It can be charged. *'Throw:' Kratos picks up the opponent with one hand and stabs them repeatedly with one of his blades with the other. After the final stab, he throws them forward or behind him. *'Medusa's Gaze:' Kratos pulls out Medusa's Head and turns the opponent to stone. He then equips the Nemean Cestus and lunges through the opponent, shattering them into tiny pieces. *'Nemean Cestus:' Kratos anchors himself to his opponent with his Blades of Exile, then slides toward them. He then stabs his opponent with both Blades as he reaches him/her, slicing the ribcage. Then, he punches the opponent in the face with the Nemean Cestus, shattering their skull. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dante (DMC Reboot) (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Crossover Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Orphans Category:Berserkers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7